


[Podfic of] Sweet Nothings

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia work stuff out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sweet nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177467) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Length: 9:25  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/sweet%20nothings.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/sweet%20nothings.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
